


【水脸鱼】double penetration

by Salypor



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: 看标题就知道是一个pwp，皮下几个日常讨论性癖解放产物3p！！！双性预警！！！双龙dirty talk





	【水脸鱼】double penetration

梅苏特倒在柔软的沙发垫上，赫迪拉稳稳地托住了他的后脑勺好让他不撞到头，塞尔吉奥坐在另一边揉着他的后颈。

梅苏特很明显喝醉了，迷糊的话语像是梦中的呢喃一样从他的嘴里冒出来，让人只能抓住一个尾巴。空气中弥散着淡淡的酒香，他双手无意识地在空中抓了两把，拉莫斯好笑地握住他的手，用自己的手贴他发烫的手心。厄齐尔浑身都散发出好闻的味道，赫迪拉知道那是他最喜欢的古龙水和酒香，他一向喜欢清淡挂的，抓不住的淡淡的麝香味，在整天活动之后只会留下很轻的香味，赫迪拉俯下身凑近他的耳边闻了闻，嘴唇碰到梅苏特同样发红发烫的耳廓，他张嘴含住，舌尖在耳廓上滑过，梅苏特有些难受地侧头打算躲开，赫迪拉松开他的耳朵转用手捏住他的下巴亲上去。

“喝醉了的小鲷鱼格外可爱，嗯？”拉莫斯的声音仿佛很近，又仿佛在很远的地方，梅苏特听不清，他的耳边只有两人接吻时发出的啧啧水声和舌尖交缠的声音，耳朵里像塞进了一堆蜜蜂嗡嗡地吵闹着。

嘴唇相贴，梅苏特的嘴唇很薄，酒精扰乱大脑的情况下赫迪拉轻而易举地撬开了他的牙关，舌头滑进去勾住他的吮吸，萨米一下又一下地逗弄他，直到感觉到梅苏特回应自己，两人沉浸在缠绵的深吻里，梅苏特仰起头去配合对方，忽然感觉到背后有一个温热的东西贴上来，塞尔吉奥圈住他的腰，把头埋进梅苏特的侧颈轻轻啃噬。被两人夹击的梅苏特不断发出黏腻的鼻音，他一手搭在拉莫斯圈住他腰的手上与他十指相扣，空出来的另一只手伸长了去勾赫迪拉的脖子。

对于两人的亲密对待，他已经习惯了，他习惯了赫迪拉深情的吻、习惯了塞尔吉奥吮吻他脖颈以示占有欲的动作。他被禁锢在两人之间几乎动弹不得，梅苏特不想逃，他已经完全沉浸于两人带给他的情欲和快感之中，脑海里被欲望填满，几乎无法再有余地去思考更多的事。

赫迪拉看向他心爱的德国人，梅苏特的嘴巴里满是啤酒的麦香味，这不由得让他想起家乡的啤酒，他想到这个，内心深处柔软的地方愈发软涨起来。梅苏特的眼睛紧闭着，又长又翘的睫毛还在微微发颤，他的皮肤太白也太薄，赫迪拉甚至可以看到对方眼皮上的红血丝，连带眼周泛出好看的红晕，这幅样子看起来既脆弱又惹得人施虐欲高涨。

塞尔吉奥的吻在他后颈处逡巡，他手上绕到前面去撩起梅苏特的衣服下摆，被单薄线衫包裹住的腰身暴露在微凉的空气中，梅苏特任由他动作，直到拉莫斯的手掐上他的乳尖才给出一点反应，他弓起腰背，这下正好臀部蹭到塞尔吉奥的胯骨，很明显能感觉到塞尔吉奥勃起了，性器隔着牛仔裤顶着梅苏特的屁股，塞尔吉奥咬着他的肩膀笑了一下，火热的呼吸全洒在梅苏特的耳侧，引得他瑟缩了一下。

手上用了点力揉按着梅苏特的乳尖，感觉到手下被欺负的地方很快充血挺立起来，塞尔吉奥缓慢地摆着胯用自己勃起的部分在梅苏特的身后来回蹭动，他空出一只手来按住梅苏特的腰将他的下身往自己这边拉，赫迪拉在前面灵活地解梅苏特的皮带，他们额头相抵，不时交换一个带着酒香的吻。梅苏特的前面已经硬得滴水，萨米带住他的手去解自己的皮带，醉酒了的人手上的动作并没有这么灵活，皮带扣子相碰的清脆响声催促着梅苏特，他的手略带颤抖地解开赫迪拉的皮带，又去拉牛仔裤上的黄铜拉链和扣子。他几乎是急切地扯开萨米厚重的牛仔裤，隔着单薄的布料爱抚对方的性器，与此同时萨米也对他做着相同的事情，萨米靠近他，低声在梅苏特耳边诱哄着他，让他伸手勾住内裤的边缘往下扯，两人勃起的阴茎一下子暴露在空气中，梅苏特发出一声低喘，被诱哄得不甚熟练地把两人的阴茎拢在一块摩擦。

梅苏特的手很软，比赫迪拉的小了整整一圈，包裹住两人的性器不住地上下抚摸，前液很快沾湿手心，滑溜溜的，他发出一连串带鼻音的低沉单音，手上的动作愈发快起来。赫迪拉埋身在他胸前用舌头舔弄挺立充血的乳尖，另一边塞尔吉奥也没有放过，两边截然不同的触感在梅苏特的身体里碰撞出火花，他像置身于熔炉一样，欲望的岩浆淹没了他，梅苏特甚至下意识朝着赫迪拉送了送胸部催促对方给予更多的挑弄。

这个姿势显然不能满足拉莫斯，他悄声和赫迪拉说了些什么，然而醉酒的梅苏特完全没有办法理解听到的字句中的意思，任由两人摆布，他们把他换了一个姿势，让他背靠在萨米怀里坐好，在这个过程中他的线衫和牛仔裤被两人脱去，他像一个幼儿园的小孩子一样由着他们抬起他的手脱下他的衣物。

拉莫斯双手分别撑在两边的沙发靠背上凑近给了梅苏特一个深吻，赫迪拉侧头有一下没一下地吻过他的耳侧，两人的亲吻弄得厄齐尔头脑发昏，耳边是啧啧的亲吻声，面前人的热吻让他招架不住，根本来不及咽下去的唾液顺着嘴角往下淌，蹭得他的嘴角亮晶晶的都是水迹。

大腿被人掰开，梅苏特的下半身暴露在灯光和两人的目光里，这简直就是用视线在奸淫他，他的阴茎硬得滴水，蜜穴一张一合地，可以看到那里在不断地涌出蜜液，沾湿了他的下身也弄湿了赫迪拉的牛仔裤。西班牙人半跪在沙发前两手将梅苏特的大腿撑得更开，他低下头去啃咬对方白净的大腿内侧，湿热的吻和牙印往上延伸着，不一会儿梅苏特感觉到蜜穴被一个灵活且湿软的东西贴上去搅弄，一下子合拢大腿想让对方离开，然而塞尔吉奥推开他合起来的腿，逼迫他朝自己打开身体，奇异的快感宛如汽水里的气泡一样在梅苏特体内炸裂开来，他仰起头发出断断续续的拒绝，声音里甚至带上了哭腔。

“不——塞尔吉奥，不……”他抓住塞尔吉奥的头发。

“梅斯，宝贝，没事的。”赫迪拉温柔的声音在耳边响起，他抓起梅苏特的一只手去揉捏被冷落的乳尖，上下一起被玩弄的感觉让梅苏特的大脑更加混乱，他像一个婊子一样揉弄着自己的乳头，下身还被舔弄着流着水，体内的空虚和不安叫嚣想要被人填满、想要更多的安全感。

上下夹击唤醒了梅苏特被酒精麻痹的身体和神志，眼泪在刺激下不由他控制地溢出，他哭得眼圈、鼻子发红，看上去楚楚可怜，却又是那么的引人犯罪。

很快，光靠舌头的抚慰根本不能让梅苏特满足，他甚至下意识扭着胯去配合西班牙人的动作，渴望有东西可以进到更深的地方，去填满体内的空虚，梅苏特更加用力地摁压自己的乳尖，嘴里发出呜呜的呻吟。赫迪拉看出他的欲求不满，手指插进他的口腔里搅弄着，去按压他的舌根，滑腻腻的唾液淌湿赫迪拉的手指、虎口。

这下梅苏特连呻吟声也变得断断续续的，不连贯，像是被人欺负狠了的小猫。

赫迪拉小心调整了一下自己的姿势，抽出梅苏特口中的手指，借着唾液的润滑按压后穴的边缘，梅苏特的下身乱七八糟的，被前液和唾液搞得一团糟，蜜穴穴口泛红，塞尔吉奥收回舌头的时候甚至牵出了银丝，这个情色的场面一下子刺激了塞尔吉奥，他抓过梅苏特抚慰乳头的手，抓着他的手指让他一点一点推进自己的身体里，梅苏特皱眉抱怨起来，然而处于上风的两人没有放缓动作，只是用力将手指推到更深。

蜜穴和后穴同时被手指侵犯，梅苏特又一次发出短促的叫声，这两个人的玩弄太恶劣，他完全没有招架的余地，只能顺他们的势头在欲海中浮沉。在一起这么久他们很少会像现在这样一起上床，这次喝醉的梅苏特是一个机会，他们要抓住这个机会好好和他玩上一番才算满意。

梅苏特的体内因为情动早就又湿又软，蜜穴轻而易举地吞下两人的手指，拉莫斯手把手带着他开拓自己的甬道，里面紧致的内壁贪婪地吮吸着手指，期待更多的快感，他发出猫一样的叫床声。赫迪拉架起梅苏特的一边大腿以方便自己的手指在对方的后穴进出，他居高临下地看梅苏特被迫当着他们的面自渎，一时间房间里充斥着梅苏特的呻吟、指奸的水声和其他两人粗重的低喘声。

他把脚踩在拉莫斯的肩膀上，双腿打得更开，这样的姿势方便了他的手指进出，赫迪拉趁机塞进去第二根手指在他的后穴拓展疆土，他嘴里含糊地叫着塞尔吉奥和萨米，在他的印象中萨米很少会参与这样的“玩乐”，将手指抽出去的过程中赫迪拉满意地感觉到甬道的不舍，梅苏特热情地缠着他，他的身体像是未熟的羊羔一样诱人，引诱赫迪拉坠入欲望的深渊。

房间里情欲的味道越来越浓郁，三人纠缠在一起，他们从见面的那一刻开始就注定了会走向这样的发展，这是命中注定的，在冥冥之中有一种感觉牵引着他们。

赫迪拉低声指导着梅苏特抬起身体，他的手卡在梅苏特的腰上控制他的身体，他抽出梅苏特体内的手指，把上面的体液抹在对方精瘦的腰背，转而扶住自己的勃起的性器，顶端蹭在穴口，梅苏特的大腿打着颤，他只能把上半身的重心移到赫迪拉的身上，身体寻求更多的快感，穴口不知羞耻地吮吸顶端，梅苏特的上身宛如一尾鱼扭动，赫迪拉很明白他要什么。

赫迪拉满足了他。

他坚定而缓慢地将性器推进爱人的体内，紧致的内部紧咬住体内的异物，异物感太过于明显，梅苏特几乎是抽噎着拒绝，塞尔吉奥要抽出自己的手指去照顾梅苏特被冷落许久的性器，他娴熟地握住，用技巧上下撸动，这份刺激让梅苏特更加进退两难，他像被欲望吊在半空，仅仅只有脚尖踮地时可以喘口气。

塞尔吉奥就着他分泌的前液照顾他的欲望，赫迪拉的举动告诉他好戏现在才开场，他当然不愿意错过梅苏特一切可爱的反应，而现在他的这个位置正是这场好戏的VIP观看席。

直到赫迪拉完全进入才发觉自己的开拓远远不够，然而他相信梅苏特能很好地适应接下来的性爱。

“萨米……疼。”梅苏特可怜巴巴地诉苦。

塞尔吉奥恶意地轻掐他一下：“不要只看着赫迪拉，梅斯。”说罢，站起身开始解自己的皮带，他牵起梅苏特另一只手为自己手淫，梅苏特的手软软的，任由拉莫斯带着他动作。

赫迪拉在他身后开始了缓慢的顶弄，塞尔吉奥把他的腿架到自己肩上好让他的身体打得更开，梅苏特摸着塞尔吉奥的性器，西班牙人就着他的手指还插在蜜穴里直接进入了他。

梅苏特激烈地挣扎起来，塞尔吉奥捏着他大腿根的手用上了几分力。

“啊……嘶……”他吃痛地倒抽一口冷气，拉莫斯这一下进得太深，性器顶到了很里面的位置，疼痛夹杂快感的奇异感让他挣扎着，快感从尾椎处往上窜，在他体内游走，梅苏特把手指抽了出来，他顾不得上面沾满的奇怪液体，手臂勾住拉莫斯的脖子，前后的人同时顶弄起来，浪潮般汹涌的快感几乎要让他沉溺致死，梅苏特支撑不住身体，赫迪拉的手止住了他往下滑的趋势，他是被狼虎捕捉到猎物，是被待被野兽撕咬分享的羔羊。

这个体位进入得太深，梅苏特身体紧绷，他爱的两个人同时在他身体里作乱，拉莫斯在面前吻他，赫迪拉细密的吻在他脸侧逡巡，他被他们爱着，他也同样回应他们一样的爱，梅苏特的呻吟声从两人接吻的空隙中漏出，高热的体内紧紧地吸着、吮着。

塞尔吉奥的顶弄愈发激烈，他一下又一下地挺进，萨米咬住他的耳钉和耳垂吮吸着，他的吻有多温柔下身的动作就有多暴虐，梅苏特像惊涛骇浪中的一艘小船，只能随波逐流，他太爱他们了，他容忍他们一切。

梅苏特感觉体内的血液和喝进去的酒精都在沸腾，他敞开身体接受他们的操弄，耳边听到拉莫斯说的下流话，他哄着他重复，梅苏特牙牙学语的幼儿一般重复那些下流的词语，他说自己是欠操到婊子，是荡妇，骂自己放荡。

紧致的内壁被操到近乎痉挛，梅苏特失控地叫喊，他完全搞不清自己在干什么，外界的一切于他都是无法感知的存在，只有他的爱人们——他的心跳如同擂鼓，他相信他的爱人们也一样。

眼泪淌满梅苏特的脸，他的表情既痛苦又享受，赫迪拉侧眼就能看到他意乱情迷的脸，他的样子太能满足征服欲，赫迪拉用力地刺激他的敏感点，梅苏特的身体软得宛如融化的巧克力，轻轻一碰内部就会流出粘稠的液体来。

梅苏特的体内抽搐着，两人都知道他快到达顶峰，西班牙人的手在他大腿根上留下一道道掐痕，后穴的敏感点被持续刺激摩擦，梅苏特在没有人抚慰自己性器的情况下被操到高潮，粘稠的精液一股一股地往外流，这个感觉太过美好，梅苏特舒服得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，然而他们俩都还没有高潮，他们一前一后地继续操弄，梅苏特仰头叫出声，高潮过后他的酒几乎全醒了，两人还在继续，赫迪拉抵着他的敏感点一下又一下地碾过，拉莫斯几乎操到了他的腔口，不应期的快感让梅苏特很难受，他浑身的力气仿佛连同筋骨一起被抽走，多余的快感在脑内炸开，眼前炸起一片白光，梅苏特想要快点解放，赫迪拉和塞尔吉奥的动作让他太难过了。

塞尔吉奥贴着他的嘴唇夸他性感又不知廉耻，身下的动作一下比一下用力，他深顶几下释放在梅苏特的身体里，梅苏特闭紧双眼感受被内射的快感，他喃喃道着塞尔吉奥的昵称，接受他的亲吻。

身后的赫迪拉比赛似的更用力了，他发狠地操着，塞尔吉奥俯身在梅苏特胸前啃噬舔吻，玩弄他的乳尖。

梅苏特只想这场游戏快点结束，他扭着腰，低声请求萨米射进他的身体里，他像只发情期的猫，在萨米耳边说一些下流的情话，说他想要他们的精液，说他想要怀孕，让萨米插得深一点内射好确保他肚子里都是萨米的东西……深陷情欲的梅苏特已经神志不清。

赫迪拉被他的话语刺激到，他抵住梅苏特最受不得刺激的敏感点坚定地顶弄过去，然后射在里面，梅苏特感到难堪又快乐，他浑身是汗，皮肤滑腻腻的。

这场性爱之后梅苏特累得连抬起手臂的力气都没有，塞尔吉奥拿着热毛巾给他擦拭身体，然后赫迪拉抱起他回房。

柔软的床褥让梅苏特好受了很多，他埋头进松软的枕头里，睡眼迷蒙地看他的爱人们。

“晚安梅斯。”他亲亲梅苏特迷蒙的双眼，随后塞尔吉奥也凑近给了他一个晚安吻。

 

End.


End file.
